


In the Bloom of Your Heart

by upset_and_confused



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Flower meanings, Flowers, Girls in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: Ino is kind of in love with Sakura, Sakura is kind of in love with Ino. Shikamaru just wishes Sakura would buy the damn bouquets and leave.





	In the Bloom of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first wlw fic! I love this ship and these girls deserve the world... and each other. Ino and Sakura forever!! Follow me at [MagicalWeirdism](http://magicalweirdism.tumblr.com) on tumblr for all the Naruto opinions! Also, maybe toss a coffee my way, that would be really cool.

“Ino.” Shikamaru said again, reaching out to poke at her cheek. The blonde remained motionless as she watched Sakura Haruno examine a potted sunflower. Shikamaru had been trying to get her attention to check off an order of roses ever since the pink haired girl had walked in but no luck. He sighed, Ino being in love with a girl who was painfully oblivious to her googly eyes was such a drag. **  
**

“Ino.” He repeated, gently hooking a finger in her hoop earring and tugging just enough to startle the blonde who whipped around with a hiss.

“Shikamaru!” She checked her ear in the mirror behind the register, “What if you had jerked my earlobe off!”

“Then you would have paid attention to me.” He replied dryly, turning the order sheet around and shoving it under her nose, “Please confirm that we are ordering six dozen roses.”

“Wha-? That’s why you jerked on my ear lobe!?” She scowled at him and pointed a finger in his drowsy eyes, “What’s the big idea, mister? Why didn’t you get my attention a normal way, like, oh I don’t know, saying my name?”

“Ino?”

Shikamaru had never seen the girl turn around so fast or go from a vicious scowl to a sweetly shy smile so quickly. “Sakura?” she replied. The pink haired nurse grinned a little shyly.

“I, uh, well I have a question.” she was rubbing at her elbow as she asked, looking to the floor with cheeks that were rapidly becoming as pink as her hair.

“What is it?” Ino moved around the counter with a lot more grace than she normally showed since Shikamaru normally pictured her as a bull in a china shop. The blonde tilted her head to the side and subtly pushed out her boobs as she spoke and Shikamaru had to work not to gag at the obvious flirting.

“Let’s say I wanted to get some flowers for a someone,” Sakura muttered, looking up through her lashes, “And I wanted them to mean something, but I didn’t want to just get roses or something so boring.” Ino was switching from flirt mode to flower shop mode, anyone could tell and she was beginning to scan the shelves, “What would you suggest?”

“Well.” Ino said, walking over to the display of roses, “Roses are never boring, they are a little obvious though, so I can see why you would want to steer away from them.” She headed toward the tulips, “Red tulips are a little different and can represent the heart red with passion and desire,” She offered one to Sakura who blushed as she took it, “If you aren’t looking for something quite so spicy you can get purple asters, they represent love and patience, very good for when two headstrong people get together.” She winked as she handed Sakura one of those, Sakura laughed and reached up to hide the bottom of her face, maybe Ino was being too obvious now. “And of course the sunflower you were looking at.” She steered them back to the flowers Sakura had been admiring earlier, “These are beautiful too, they represent happiness, adoration, longevity,” She took one from the water delicately and offered it to Sakura, “Perfect for if the person you are shopping for is a striking beauty.” Sakura took the flower and shyly added it to the three in her hand, casting her eyes down at the blooms before looking back up to meet Ino’s eyes, that lovely pink fire blazing in them.

“These are perfect, can I get a bouquet of sunflowers and one of tulips and asters?”

Ino grinned widely and nodded before setting to work, within a few minutes Sakura had two lovely bouquets and was making her way out the door. Ino watched her go, she was beginning to go from saleswoman back to flirt and her head was dominated by one thought.

“Why didn’t that pink brat give me the flowers!?”

“Probably because she is handing them to Sasuke right now.” Shikamaru answered, watching Sakura indeed hand the red and purple bouquet to the Uchiha, “Can you confirm this order?”

He got a clipboard snapped in two over his head instead.

***

Ino made it home a few hours later, the shop closed, her clothes smelling of blooms and her mood sour. She supposed Sakura might have had someone else in mind when it came to the flowers but Sasuke? That didn’t even make sense. The guy was with Naruto and Sakura was over him… wasn’t she?

Ino shook her head and tried to clear her head of the funk that was settling over it and instead think about ordering Chinese and watching a show while she laid in the tub. Maybe she would answer the door in her robe. Take out some of this unresolved frustration on the Chinese delivery person.

She stopped short of her door when she saw the vase, it was pink, hideous, and filled with sunflowers. Ino ran to her door, not caring that she looked ridiculous in her heels dashing to look at the horrible vase on her doorstep. The sunflowers were so perfectly arranged it almost distracted from the vessel and tucked in with the blossoms was a card with a cherry blossom stamped on it.

‘Thank you for the bouquets, Sasuke had no idea what to get for Naruto for their anniversary and didn’t have the time to get the flowers himself. Thankfully I didn’t mind getting to talk to the pretty flower girl. ;)   
Dinner? Tomorrow night?

I want to thank you personally for all two dozen flowers you sold me.

Ino very carefully lifted up the vase and carried it into her apartment, setting it on the kitchen table and gazing at it until her stomach growled to remind her that she had made plans for herself tonight. She decided to forgo the robe though. She would save that for when Sakura was thanking her two dozen different ways for the flowers.


End file.
